


Stolen Chains

by abby_depp



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), joker x harley - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/pseuds/abby_depp
Summary: Harley steals Joker's golden chains as he's headed for a business meeting. Mild-smut.





	

“Forget somethin’ daddy?” Harley asked as Joker stalked to the bedroom door to leave for his business meeting.   
Joker glanced back, about to dismiss her and head to his meeting. However, he paused when he realized what he forgot and what he forgot was around Harley’s neck. His gold chains. Harley was playing with his chains that was usually housed only around his neck. Twirling her fingers around the chain as she smiled at him, wearing only one of his black dress shirts. The gold illuminating off the dark fabric. His eyes were unblinking, mouth open slightly, watching her as she toyed with his golden chains that laid so beautiful against her bleached skin.   
“Harley,” He purred, metal teeth showing as he smiled, “Always keeping me on my toes.”   
“I’ll give them back for a kiss.” Harley smiled as she weaved the long chains around her wrist.   
Joker cackled, running a hand through his bright hair, “You negotiating with daddy?”  
“I learned from the best.”   
Harley grinned at him, twirling the golden chains around her neck. The weight of the metal hanging down her body made her feel powerful and rich. Now she understood why he didn’t like to take the chains off. Mr. J seemed to enjoy the sight of her like this as his breathing had increased, chest moving rapidly, his eyes drinking in her body from head to toe.  
“Bring them here.” He motioned her forward with two fingers.   
“What?” Harley asked innocently, “Does daddy want his chains?”   
“Bring them to me. Now.” She could hear the growing annoyance in his voice, but from his heavy breathing she knew he liked the look of her in his chains.   
“Why?” Harley pouted, admiring the gold as it snaked in between her fingers, “Don’t they look good on me?”   
“Harley,” He growled, “Daddy’s in a hurry. Bring them to me.”   
“Why don’t you come take them off me?” Harley smiled, mocking coy.   
Following her question, Joker sauntered over to her letting his beautiful eyes dance across her skin. Harley felt naked under his heated, crazed gaze. She lifted her arms above her head, bending them backward as she pushed her chest out, mimicking the way he liked her in bed. Joker growled, advancing on her until they were chest to chest, his hands wrapping around her wrists hard enough to bruise. Harley beamed, delighted to have his full attention.   
Joker leant even closer until his lips were a mere breath away. Harley’s heart beat faster in anticipation. He situated his hands so that one of his held both of her wrists, his other moved down to the chains around her neck. His fingertips moved up and down the gold slowly, his eyes still locked on her body, his breathing heavy. He grasped the golden chains, tangling them until they were tight around her neck, not chocking her entirely but enough so that she could only take quick, short breaths. Harley moaned, her arousal boosting. She ached for him. Wanted so badly for him to throw her down onto the bed and not let her leave until she couldn’t walk. She tried to tell him so but all that came out were lustful whimpers.   
“What’s wrong, Harl? Cat got your tongue?” He laughed lowly.   
“I miss playing with you.” She gasped out from the way his chains were chocking her.  
“Such a pretty baby,” Joker growled in response, “but so stupid.”   
“All I wanted for them was a kiss.” Harley mocked innocence as her hips moved forward so she could feel him.  
“I think that you,” He rose his nonexistent eyebrows, “need some discipline.”   
“Discipline me.” Harley snapped her teeth into a grin, her impatient growing.   
Joker growled, squeezing the chains a bit tighter around her throat.   
A knock on the door, like crashing glass to the two aroused clowns. A henchmen in a goat mask half stepped into the room.   
“Boss? Frost just said men showed up at the club waiting for you. Are you-“ The voice cut off as Harley reached into one of Joker’s gun holsters, pulled out his gun, and shot the henchmen in the head.   
Joker grinned, his face still close to hers.   
“I love it when you use daddy’s guns.” His voice gravelly and low. Joker kissed her. His lips close, his mouth adding so little pressure. A whisper of a kiss. Such an uncommon kiss for the both of them and Harley didn’t like it. Just as Harley tried to add more to the little kiss he was gone. The chains being switched to his neck. He turned around and walked towards the bedroom.   
“Don’t wait up for me, baby!” Joker waved.   
“Puddin!” She yelled marching after him, “That wasn’t fair. I wanted a real kiss!”   
Harley blinked and was suddenly thrown up against the door, seeing stars from the impact. She had no time to wonder why as the Joker’s lips descended on hers. Lips open, his mouth pressing down hard onto hers. Harley moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him against her. Joker’s tongue was welcomed in her mouth. He bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The pressure of his body against hers had her head painfully up against the door. She kept up with his pace, desperately trying to keep him in this moment.   
Another pleasurable moment and Harley was being thrown through the air, landing in the center of their bed. She giggled, her body humming with anticipation of what was to come. Joker crawled over her, his lips meeting hers once again in an even fiery kiss than before. Lost in a lovely haze of Joker, Harley rose her hands and cupped his cheeks keeping his mouth only on hers. He growled immediately, grasping her hands and slamming them against the bed as his lips moved lower on her body. Harley arched her back, moaning, cherishing where his heated skin was touching hers. His skilled fingers quickly had his shirt that she was wearing off her body, a moment later and he was bared chested as well. Joker’s mouth descended lower, Harley’s moans could be heard for miles when he kissed, licked, sucked her most sensitive spot.   
After, her bruised body couldn’t walk for days.   
**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
